An integrated circuit (IC) chip, such as an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chip, can be attached to a PCB to establish electrical couplings with the PCB. Circuitry on the device formed by coupling the IC chip to the PCB together can be used to transfer data in data networks, data centers, and many other suitable applications through certain elements such as connectors. For high-speed applications, electrical couplings between the elements and the PCB may be established using belly-to-belly configuration. In a belly-to-belly configuration, a first element is coupled to one surface of the PCB and a second element is coupled to another surface of the PCB. To implement a belly-to-belly configuration, various techniques can be used. For example, a technique called “Sequential Lamination” is used to implement a belly-to-belly configuration. However, the “Sequential Lamination” technique is not cost-effective because it increases the number of process steps required to manufacture the PCB. As another example, a technique using laser drill vias is used to implement a belly-to-belly configuration. However, this technique is also not cost-effective because forming laser-drill vias is an expensive process.